As heretofore known in Japanese Patent No. 3722127, there is a vehicle suspension device in which an electromagnetic shock absorber driven by a motor is provided between a spring upper portion and a spring lower portion and the motor is controlled so as to obtain a damping force corresponding to a displacement input to the electromagnetic shock absorber. In the vehicle suspension device proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3722127, in addition to a motor drive circuit for driving the motor actively, an electric damping element for generating a damping force passively is connected in parallel to the motor. Active control is performed for an input to be controlled. For an input other than the control target, on the other hand, the electric damping element is used to generate a damping force passively.